Lincoln kills the Loud House universe
by Toybot
Summary: Lincoln finally saw the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"As you can see, in the Loud House, seconds are rare." Lincoln said to no one as he ate his Loud parents looked worriedly at their son. Ever since he was five, he been talking to himself as if someone's there. They thought he would grow out of it, but they were wrong.

The sisters were kind of uncomfortable as their brother constantly looks at the wall and mentions them in third person. Even though he's been doing this for years, it still weirds them all.

Lynn Sr. decided to ask his son the question everyone's asking. "Uh, Lincoln, who're you talking too."

His son faced them with a pizza crust in his mouth. "To the viewers of course!" The father of eleven cringed. "Son, we told you before they don't exist. Many times."

"Then how come I can see them?" Lynn sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He needs to make a call.

 _2 days later_

The family dropped Lincoln to talk to a personal therapist to talk about his "condition".

Lincoln came into a room and saw a balding forty-something year old man. Said man beckoned Lincoln to come take a seat.

When the ashen-haired boy took a seat, the therapist started asking him questions while writing in a notebook.

"How long did this go on?"

"Were you ever abused"

"Why and how did this start?

Lincoln just zoned out as he was just killing time until his family come and get as he was about to answer a question to make it seem like he was productive, he heard an evil voice in his head.

" **Do it…. Kill him…"** Huh? "Who are you?"

The therapist looked up from his notebook. "Excuse me?"

" **Kill the bastard."** Lincoln's head throbbed and for a moment, he blacked out. Next thing he knew, he was holding the therapist's pen. Which was soaked in blood.

It seemed he stabbed the therapist in the neck with his own pen. The evil voice kept on talking to Lincoln." **Yes….wasn't so hard wasn't it? Now do the same to the them."**

Lincoln was confused."Free them from what?"

" **From this thing called television and fanfiction. Your lives are controlled by the people outside. The only way to free them is to kill them."**

Lincoln nodded. After all, he would do anything for his family.

" **Good. So your first target is….."**

" _And good night Royal Woods!"_ Luna screamed into the mic as her crowds of fans screamed and jumped in delight.

Luna left the stage and grabbed her guitar and headed home.

However as soon she left, she was greeted by a familiar being. "Lincoln?! Did mom and pops pick you up early?"

The eleven year old had a blank stare before stating "No. I left on my own terms." He pulled out a knife and walked to Luna who was backing up slowly in fear.

"Lincoln… what're you doing?"

"Please Luna, don't make this hard on me." Lincoln lunged at Luna who could only scream.

Ten minutes later, Lincoln walked mindlessly while being covered in his sister's blood.

He stopped and looked at the setting sun."They must know I'm gone by now. Doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to kill them all." He couldn't help but crack a smile. "I will free them all."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby sighed happily as he left the Bodega. Another day, another profit for his _familia._ I mean, with all these people living together, money's tight. The walk home was short as the Bodega was literally right next to his house. However, as he stepped into his apartment, Bobby felt something was wrong. It was silent and that was not even a rare occurrence in his house.

"Mama? Ronalda?" he walked cautiously through the innards of the house. As he reached his family floor, he saw both doors open. Worrying him further.

"Okay, you can do this." he said to himself. However, when he stepped inside the door, his blood ran cold.

First of all, there was blood _everywhere._ Ranging from the ceiling to the floor. Body parts were scattered everywhere as if someone playfully kicked them about. Bobby could only make out the torso of Carlino and the head of C.J. who's eyes were gouged out.

"A-alright. Second door." He went through the door hoping for the best. He was _**dead**_ wrong. The family dog,Lalo, was in the middle of the room with his intestines sprawled out everywhere.

This set it for Bobby as he puked his breakfast all over the soon he regained his composure, Bobby kept trekking to find his mother and sister.

As Bobby stepped into Ronnie's room, his skin went pale. His sister was skinned with, guess who, Lincoln wearing her skin.

The Loud turned his sights on Bobby. "Well how do you do? I have to say, I like your sister's skin. Keeps me warm."

Bobby just went into shock."W-what happened to my mom?"

Lincoln laughed coldly. "Oh, she was resisting when I tried killing her. So I just pushed her out the window and told her to have a nice fall. Her body's still there if you want to see it."

Bobby shock turned into anger. Which is what Lincoln wanted because if you're really pissed off, well…..

Bobby charged in a fit of anger at Lincoln who just aimed a shotgun at his face and pulled the trigger.

….You're gonna be blind to everything.

Lincoln watched in satisfaction as the Hispanic fell. "I have to get out of gunshot could've been heard in China." He snuck out through the back door.

As Lincoln ran he looked at the viewer and said "Oh, want to know how I got a gun? Well…."

(-)

 _Flip chuckled as counted the profits from his latest scam. The 50-something year old heard the door of "convenience" store open._

 _He instantly turned to sound of possible profit. "How may I gree-oh, it's you Loud. What do you want?" The boy looked at him before pointing his dagger at him. "Your life."_

 _Flip's eyes widened as the Loud charged and scamming taught Flip anything, it was running for your life is a good idea._

 _The man ran into his security room and locked the door while scrambling for his object. "Where is it?! Where is it?!"_

 _The door was not going to last him long judging by the way Lincoln was kicking it._

 _Flip found what he was looking for. His shotgun. He grabbed the shotgun shell and was about to load when the door was kicked open with a pissed off Lincoln behind it._

 _And unfortunately for Flip, he dropped the shell at the last second giving Lincoln enough time to do his deed."_

 _(-)_

Lincoln laughed at the memory. He then crossed a few names off his hit-list. As he saw the next name, he smiled.

(-)

Bratty kid was playing on his hand-held console when he heard his mom calling him for dinner. "I'm coming mom!" He shouted whilst still playing his game.

Then his mom was screaming."I said I was coming! Sheesh." BK put down his game and went downstairs when his eyes widened. His mom was dead. Her throat slit and her eyes glazed.

"M-mom?!" Turning around he saw a familiar face. The kid he competed with for that zombie bran cereal. "Why?! Why did you do this?"

The ashen-haired boy that stood before him shrugged his shoulders." I needed a body double. And you're a perfect pick." BK barely had time to scream as Lincoln stabbed him. And shot him in the head to be sure.

"Good, now dump the body in the park and make it look like I was killed in the murder spree."

He then hauled the body into the Royal Woods park.

Lincoln smiled as he walked away."All according to plan."

 **A/N:Ein Zwei Drei, Heil!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _This is an emergency broadcast for those in Royal Woods,Michigan. Recently,there has been a mass murder spree." Pictures showing the blurred out corpses of Bratty Kid and the Casandgres. "R-R-Res-" The tv signal was cut off._

Chandler woke was pitched tried to lift his arms, but they won't move. His legs wouldn't red head was panicking as he tried to move his limbs. What was happening?

Light came to his eyes as a door open. Then the room was lit up as the lights turned on. Chandler saw to his dismay he was tied up.

"Well,well,well." Looking up at the familiar voice, Chandler saw his fellow classmate."L-larry?" Next thing Chandler knew, he was stabbed in the chest. The pain was unbearable.

"Tsk,tsk, 's not Larry try again." Lincoln grinned. This was gonna be _fun._

Chandler rocked his brain. This kid frew up with 10 sisters with names who began with L. He was screwed. How about Lynn? Yeah, Lynn.

"Lynn?" _shank!_ Chandler screamed as the blade entered once more.

"Luke?" _shank!_

"Loni?" _shank!_

"Loki?" _shank!_

"L-Liam?" _shank!_

Lincoln held the bloody knife in his hand."One more chance. Fail, you die. Pass, I will spare you."

Chandler was bleeding profusely from six different wounds.

"Lexx?" Lincoln went all out stabbing the poor boy till he was nothing but a bloody pulp.

(-)

Lisa was sweating bullets as she tried to make sense of it all. Luna was dead. Lincoln was dead. And the Santigos are dead. This is no coincidence. Someone or something is targeting everyone associated with the Loud name but who?

Royal Woods used to be the safest place in Michigan but now you have people leaving just to avoid being killed. The Loud family would leave too, but, financial reasons.

I digress. Lisa looked at Lily, who while everyone was sleeping in fear, she was sleeping in peace.

Lisa's thoughts of her sister was cut off as she felt a gun barrel touch the back of her head and a familiar voice talk."Don't talk or I will kill you."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Lincoln?!" Said boy stomped on the four-year old's leg hard while covering her mouth to muffle her screams and cries.

"What did I say? So here's the deal. You create a device that allows me to travel dimensions and I will allow you to live, got it?" Lisa's response was nonexistent. So Lincoln slapped her hard. "I said, got it?" Lisa nodded as she whimpered. "Good. I expect it to be done by tomorrow night."

Lincoln was about to leave the way he came, when he saw Lily. The demon voice went wild telling him to kill her but Lincoln shushed it."No, she's just a baby." He climbed through the window and disappeared through the night.

Lisa just looked out the window before curling into a ball and shivering in fear. The genius never felt such emotion as she was always stoic and montone. But now? Her life was at risk by her own brother.

" _Residents have been advised to stay indoors and don't walk alone at night."_

 **A/N: Man, this Nor'Easter is rough.**


End file.
